


Morning Workout

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Licking, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Asami helps korra workout this time though korra is the one who suggest it.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 55





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this I have been in a funk about writing but writing this helped me a lot.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and I hope ur day is great. Thank you for taking your time to read this.
> 
> ALL comments welcomed good or bad

"Hey Sami, can you help me !!" Korra yelled from the other room 

"Sure give me a minute," Asami said, putting her papers down getting up from her desk to her wife who she found in their home gym, looking around Asami put it together what she would be helping with. Korra had got into lifting but had a tendency to overdo it since she didn't want any help. "let me guess you need me to spot you" she leaned on the door watching her wife set up the weights.

"Hmmm well not exactly, I do need your help but just not in that way" Korra turned around smiling knowing Asami will certainly love her new workout plan

"Not exactly huh what do you" Asami walked towards her wife looking at her weight setup. It was simply a bench to lay on the weights. What could she need help with beside Asami spotting her?

"I'm glad you asked," Korra laid on the bench grabbing the weights. "Ok now will you help me by sitting on my face"

Asami was surprised and shocked. Her face said it all, it went from smiling looking like she walked in on her parents "Um what?"

"I wanna up my training to see if I can focus on two things at once and since seeing how much I can lift is important and making you cum is important I wanna see if I can do them both" 

"KORRA!!" Asami blushed Korra had been straightforward before but not this straightforward not even on their wedding night. "So let me get this straight you want me to sit on your face while you lift weights"

"YES" Korra smiled

Asami looked down at her wife's smiling face. She didn't want Korra to get hurt but she knew that smile once she had that smile there was no talking her out of it. "Um ok, I guess but are you sure I don't want you to get hurt".

"Sami don't worry I won't be lifting you I will just be licking and sticking my tongue in your pussy" Korra licked her lips looking up at her wife like a hunter, Asami blushed, even more, she could feel herself getting wet already she loved when Korra talked like that.

"Ok if your sure" Asami lifted her skirt revealing a lacy pair of blue panties before planting herself on Korra's face her face was crimson red she hoped Korra would be ok and no one would get hurt, "Uh Korra are you good" Asami waited for answered getting a little worried she was about to remove herself from her position until she felt Korra's tongue slowly licking her pussy making it drip more soaking her panties then Korra gave her a thumbs-up before she started lifting.

Korra loved the sight of Asami on top of her she was not lying making Asami cum was important to her and she loved to do it, licking more and more she felt Asami start to move and curs, upping the workout Korra started to suck on her sweet spot making Asami place one hand on her abs.

'OH FUCK RIGHT THERE FUCK RIGHT THERE!!!" Asami yelled rocking back and forth trying to hold herself in place with her hands on Korra's abs which were solid as rocks, she tried to control her voice but Korra kept sucking harder and harder on her pussy while giving little licks driving her crazier and crazier. "OH FUCK YOU WERENT LYING YOU REALLY CAN DO TWO THINGS AT ONCE FUCK YES HARDER HARDER!!!". Korra obliged her wife by sucking and licking harder while lifting the weight up and down faster and faster until she finally got Asami to lose control and start rocking back and forth while jumping up and down a little as a sign for her to stick her tongue deeper in her pussy.

After a few minutes Korra could tell Asami was gonna cum she had begun to feel Asami scratch her abs and twitch, licking faster and faster she felt Asami shutter and scream while rocking more and more she was riding more and more while she was on a horse and Korra loved it. 

"OH FUCK YES YES YES !!!!!!! yyyyeeeeeessssss" Asami yelled feeling her body tense up as she came almost losing her balance she had to lean forward in her wife's abs were red by this time Korra had been holding the weight up the whole time. Korra still licked her while she came giving Asami a mini orgasm between the big one she just had, drooling she wanted to kiss her wife so bad barely having the strength to move Asami slowly got up from Korra's face feeling her soak panties move against her legs looking down at her wife she saw her smiling licking her lips finally bringing the bar down.

"hmm that was the best workout ever," Korra said throwing the bar looking up at Asami whose cheeks were red

"you could say that again" Asami leaned down to kiss Korra deeply sticking her tongue teasing her for more pulling away before Korra could take her.

"See I told you I would need your help" Korra looked at Asami wiping her mouth she wanted to taste Asami again. The kiss she was given showed how much Asami wanted it.

Asami laughed "I'm glad I could help now excuse me while I go change my panties"

"Well ok as long as I can take them off for you" 

"Hmm ok but only if you use your teeth" Asami started walking away undoing her shirt

"YOU BET I WILL" Korra hopped up following her wife she had loved her workout now it was time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> YO thank u again for reading I hope your day is going good and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> All comments welcomed good or bad


End file.
